


struggles of freedom

by Metalotaku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Concubines, F/F, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Slavery, Underage Drinking, earth bender kinkade, earth kingdom king kinkade, metal bender kinkade, non-bender lance, sex slaves, southern water tribe lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS!kinkade is the young (18) alpha king of earth nation kingdom (similar to northern africa/ ancient eygpt.) it stretches from the coast closest to the fire nation to deep in land near the desert sands. he does trade with other earth nation kingdoms, and the fire nation. by expanding on the relations his father built before his passing. his mother had passed away shortly before his father. this includes slave trade with the fire nation. his emissary with the fire nation is general prorok. who when he visits usually brings gifts for the king. these gifts are usually precious metals, jewels, fabrics, and spices. however on his newest visit he bestows upon the king a young omega water tribe captive, (lance, who at capture is 14 years old going on 15.) for his harem.  kinkade has no choice but to except the gift or risk his relationship with the fire nation. and for the well being of the boy who would have a worse fate if left with the fire nation. kinkade must navigate both his new rule, and the expectations that come with it. and his own conscious when it comes to long held practices and agreements with his own people and allies.





	1. gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> tags will update as i go along. if you feel it needs something i don't have already please let me know.

He knew general Prorok was going to arrive a day before empress Trigel. The fire nation liaison always wanting to be the first to smooze and brown nose his way ahead of the line of other kingdom dignitaries. The short and rotund beta, only keeping to Kinkade’s good graces for at least being reliable in his information and trades. The contracts and terms always fair. Most of the gifts he bestowed we're meaningless in comparison to the deals and treaties. 

So, to say the alpha lord of the sprawling earth nation kingdom that stretched from the Delta's on the west to the southern sweeping sands was shocked at the sight of the choice of gift being bestowed upon him by the sniveling general was an understatement. And he was sure it showed on his face along with that of his court and servants. 

Prorok was bent at the waist arm gesturing to gold lacquered cage that stood 12ft tall. The curtains on the front pulled to the side by two servants. Inside sitting on a swing was a young water tribe boy. Bright blue eyes shining with fresh tears. A fabric muzzle blue with gold embroidery on sealing his words in. His wrist, ankles and neck in golden shackles. Chains holding his head to the top of the cage, wrists to the chains of the swing. His legs were chained together loosely then anchored to the bottom of the cage. He had a barely more than a blue and gold embroidered loincloth on. Even if it reached the long-limbed boys ankles. And even from his distance sitting upon his throne on the daises. Kinkade could smell him as soon as the curtains were drawn. A terrified, unmated Omega. 

Ina dropped her brush at the sight and smell before retrieving her brush to return to her task of recording. Taking a few moments here and there to look at her King and see how he was taking it. 

“Please accept this humble gift from myself and fire lord Zarkon for your continued consideration in commerce and political alliances between our two great nation's King Kinkade.” Prorok said proudly lifting his head to smile and take in the king's reaction to the gift. His smile tightens as he just sees mild shock on the normally stoic and blank faced young leader. “I do hope it pleases his highness.”

“Your gifts have always pleased me general.” Kinkade climbed down from his throne and approached the Cage. His eyes meeting the omega's as he crossed the space, and the sweet and sour scent of his distress growing stronger. He took his time circling the cage, it having just enough floor space for the Omega to curl up on the bottom to sleep. On the back his eyes catch on a large burn scar on the omega's upper back. An odd detail of color towards the bottom of it and on the shoulder. “But this is unique even for you.”

“You took the throne young your highness. I thought it only fitting that a young strong able alpha such as yourself should get to taste a fresh virginal Omega, to train to your tastes. And to add a touch of youth to your harem. I understand that you haven't added anything new since your father's passing. And since we've been dealing in water tribe slaves. Thought he might interest your tastes.”

Kinkade barely offered eye contact at the end of his ranting praises of his work continuing to look over his gift. Hands clasped behind his back and regal robes floating above the floor. “Is the burn a new way of marking your captives?”

“Product your highness. And no, he was captured with that already. He has had run ins with our great nation before it seems. And I didn't think the scar took too much away from his beauty. Though if his highness disagrees, I had many men who were disappointed in him being earmarked as an untouchable.” Prorok tried to cover his bases. 

“No.” Kinkade was quick to answer. “He is very visually appeasing general and smells even more enticing. Your gift is accepted with much thanks. Please send my most gracious regards to fire lord Zarkon.” he raised a hand to his servants to the side of the room drawing them to him. “Take the boy to Nadia. She is to have him cleaned dressed and fed in my quarters when I retire for the evening.” the earth benders using their skills to lift the marble tile the gilded cage was perched on and taking it down a hall to the harem suites. The curtains once again closing but doing nothing to hide the water tribe omega’s fear. 

Kinkade returned to his throne. “Now that pleasantries have been exchanged, please general Prorok list the accommodations you need for my court recorder and servants to address for your stay. We will schedule our first official meeting for tomorrow evening once empress Trigel of the Deltorian kingdom has arrived.”

“But of course, your majesty.” Prorok pressed a closed fist to his chest and bowed at the waist.


	2. questions and rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this chapter reels back the heavy air and darker tones and implications of the first chapter. because kinkade is not the villain in this.

“Your majesties gift is waiting for you in your bed chambers. Please have a pleasant a hopefully quiet evening my lord.” Griffin said straight faced at his position as guard for the evening outside Kinkade’s bedroom. Only a slight tilt of the lips giving him away.

He stopped to give a deadpanned stare to his favored and second ranked guard. “Griffin…” Kinkade started before looking to his door once. The light smell of distressed omega breaching it already. Surely his alpha guard smelling it too. The king was dressed in his simple evening robe to be stripped for bed. And his sleep shirt. His short locks tied up to keep them at bay in his slumber.

“He stopped screaming just an hour ago.” Griffin gave a barely lift of his shoulders showing his discomfort. “The crying has died down considerably also.”

Kinkade hummed at that. “Have you spoken to him?”

“No, my lord. Nadia tried. But was met with begging and tears. Once he realized it fell on deaf ears he ignored all her questions.” Griffin’s shoulders dropped as he let out a deep sigh and turned his head to face his king. “He looks… rather young my lord. Uncomfortably so.”

Kinkade let out a tired breath. “I thought so too. What would you guess?”

“Oldest 17 and that is pushing it. But I’d more than likely mark him as 13-14.”

Kinkade rubbed at his eyes with one hand while taking a few deep breathes before regretting it as he took in the sweet and sour scent creeping from his room. “Leave it to Prorok to take it upon himself to gift a barely presenting omega to a young king and seeing it as a triumph.”

“Eh,” Griffin shifted. “I’m sure 18 to Prorok is also barely presenting. He’s pretty old. Definitely past midlife. He is pushing 60.” Griffin then frowned. “Bastard probably didn’t think you’d have enough control to not tear into the kid right there. His scent is very pleasant even in distress. Like the candies from Ba Sing Sei.”

“I agree. It does seem like a test of sorts. Trigel will be displeased with the news for sure.”

“Pushing your relations closer to the fire nations. It does seem fairly strategic. It will be a struggle to overcome her discomfort. But i have faith in you my lord.” Griffin assessed. “If… can i ask what you have planned for your new concubine?”

“In the short term… training, obedience, decorum, status, role. Like i saw father do when he acquired new omegas for his consort.”

“Your father never had one so young…” Griffin interrupted not even attempting to hide his shock.

“He did not.” Kinkade answered shoulders lowering. “My father would never have been so cruel. So, I will have to adjust what I remember accordingly. I… I could not turn him away. Both for face and Prorok’s men...”

“They would’ve been far closer to beasts in their treatment of him. He is water tribe after all.” Griffin shook his head. “I know you are in a tough spot my lord. Please just don’t be too hard on yourself. I trust my life with your judgments. I’m sure the boy will too, with time.”

“I am not so certain if I trust my judgements completely where the boy is concerned.” Kinkade once again directed his attention to his door. “There was most certainly attraction factoring into my decisions. Pray I do not go into a rut anytime in the near future, for the boy’s sake.”

“And the foundations.” Griffin teased. “It will be known throughout the palace if you do so tonight. Prorok would pat himself on the back. Can’t give him the ego. You’ll be alright. Tears aren’t much of a turn on for you.” Griffin broke formation to place a hand to his king’s shoulder. Giving it a squeeze drawing the kings eyes to meet his own. “You are a good and kind man, deep down. Despite everything. Trust that. You won’t hurt a child needlessly. Hopefully the boy is smart and learns quickly. May you both rest easy and quickly.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Kinkade reached up and grasped his guard’s hand on his shoulder giving it a firm squeeze before he slid it from it’s place as he stepped forward to enter his bed chamber. Quickly shutting the door behind him to keep the omega’s scent from drifting too far into the cool halls. The desert night air making quick work of cooling the stone palace.

Kinkade paused just inside the threshold to observe his new omega. The shackles still present on him as he sat on the king’s bed facing the head of it, a light blue linen robe with gold trim covered his frame. Back to the door. Though he surely heard it open and close. If not Kinkade’s own calming alpha scent making himself known. A small courtesy he could provide even at this distance. And following the procedure he’d witness from his father. Trying to associate himself with his omegas as a calm and clear bastion of power and control. With his omegas he needed to be both their master and safety. He was going to have to condition him to those roles himself. And he could not let this omega know his discomfort in doing so. Even if the quaking small frame kneeled and chained to His bed by the golden collar did tug greatly at his heart strings. He could still easily make out the sounds of sniffling and shutters as he made his way across the expanse of his room to climb onto the bed just behind the omega. The brown-haired boy tensing up greatly as the bed dipped under the larger alpha’s weight.

“You are alright young one.” Kinkade said softly placing a hand to the omega’s upper back. keeping his hand still at the omega’s quick jerk under his touch. “No harm will come to you this evening.” he concentrated on releasing more calming scent into the room, to overpower the omega’s fear.

The omega finally responded to him with a choked scoff. Though he didn’t turn to face him or even get a glance. “Didn’t realize parts of the earth kingdom considered rape unharmed. Or is it no longer rape now that I am property instead of human.” The water tribe boy spoke with such venom and sarcasm it caught the king off guard. The omega rubbing his cuffed wrists across his nose as he sniffled and tried to hold back a sob.

Kinkade let out a deep sigh before he began to rub soothing circling into the boys back. “I need you to answer a few of my questions. No matter your answers though, I give you my word as king and on my honor as an alpha that no harm will come to you tonight.” the alpha reached over the lighter skinned boy and took his wrists into his hands. Using his metal bending to separate the cuffs from each other to give them a few feet of length of chain from the piece connecting the collar to the bed. Removing that tether and shorting it also to just a few feet. He took the end of the leash into his own hand when he was done. “Including taking you for my pleasure.” Kinkade placed his head on top of the boys own rubbing his scent into the younger’s hair and down his neck a short way before kissing the top of his head. “That is not something you need fear this night.”

The omega kept his now parted hands in his lap palms up and stared at them silently. Making no move to acknowledge the king’s words. His posture was more relaxed and less arched now that he was no longer anchored to the bed. The leash hanging limply across chest curving at the waist where Kinkade held it. Arm wrapped loosely around his new gift.

“Can you tell me where you are from?” Kinkade asked once the boy’s breathing evened a bit out and he slouched in his hold.

“Water tribe.” The boy mumbled.

“North or south.”

“Does it matter?” The omega snarked.

he answered by running the scent gland under his chin over the omega’s own where his shoulder meets the neck causing the boy jerk violently at the pressure the alpha applied along with his own pheromones. “It does.”

“Southern.”

“Where were you when the fire nation collected you?”

“why do you care?!” the omega tried to clamber away only for the king to wrap his arms tightly around his waist and pull the younger into his lap. Kinkade let out a deep sigh as he continued to struggle. Then nipped at the gland at his neck. Causing the boy to stop using his hands to push himself away and instead to cover his scent glands and let out a pitiful cry. Stilling except for the tremors.

He once again began releasing a calming scent and petting the outside of the boy’s legs and sides. He shushed him at the sound of tearful hiccups reaching him. “where were you taken young one? I do not wish to use alpha commands on you.” He tried to keep the plea from his tone. Not sure if he was truly successful.

“from an earth nation village that was built up around the fire nations port on the southern peninsula.” The boy mumbled. Fresh tears dripping down his face to splash on his and the king’s arms. “the soldiers were terrorizing the town. An omega and beta a little older than me both girls. But thinner, hungry, were being abused. And I wasn’t going to stand around doing nothing. So, I attacked them, so the others could escape. It was just two at first. I thought I could handle them easily. But then their friends showed up. 6 on one wasn’t a fair fight. Especially when 3 of them were fire benders. They took me prisoner. Figured out I was water tribe quickly enough despite my disguise. We were just supposed to stop in for some supplies. Keep a low profile. They don’t even know what happened to me. Or where I went.” The boy began to sob openly again. cries wracking his body. His hand sliding down to hug himself in an attempt at comfort. His legs pulled tight to his form the chains letting out small chimes as they rattle. The pleasant sound out of place in the background of the pain and fear the omega was feeling.

“why would you do such a thing hm?” Kinkade kiss his head again and rocked the boy in his arms gently. “it was very brave of you to do. Selfless. But foolish. Omegas are not made to fight alpha’s and betas.”

“that may be the way of the earth kingdoms and the fire nation. But the southern water tribe doesn’t look down on anyone based on their dynamic or gender. We are human and capable of great things. Forging our own paths through the ice no matter how thick it is.” The boy said confidently and strong. Lifting his chest up and out in determination of his words. The strong words not deterred by the fresh tears and shaky breathes.

“That would be a wonderful thing to be true. But it is not the way of our world. Evident by your presentation to me.” Kinkade gave a wistful chuckle. “Fate and the gods do not look down on all equally I’m afraid. But you saved others with your sacrifice. You did well little omega. Take solace in that fact. Even if you feel this or a future moment to be your darkest hour.” he placed another kiss the boys head. The jerk at the touch a bit less. The news did not settle well with the king though. If they were taking earth kingdom slaves on their own lands. However, that territory belonged to emperor Chen. He had no control over the affairs there, but he could send word of it to the man. Not that he would most likely care with his own cruelty towards his subjects well known. “How about your name and age then? Share those with me.”

“No.” the boy shook his head side to side roughly pulling himself tighter together. Making his form even smaller.

“Ah, but if you do not share your name. I will have to give you a new one. Don’t you think you’ve been given enough new things from this land. Allow me to at least bestow upon you the name given to you by your own kingdom. You will be stuck with only the things of the earth kingdom for the rest of your life. Don’t you want to hold onto something from your past and origins?”

“No!” The boy shouted loudly, causing the alpha to jerk at the sound. 

“Lower your voice. No need for yelling. People are sleeping.” 

“Screw them and screw you. Why would I care if I keep people up? They didn't care when I was dragged here against my will. They don't care that you're go... going… going to rape me. You got got another thing coming. If you think I'm just going to be quiet and take it. I'll I'll scream and scream till everyone in this house is awake.” The boy said bitterly. His volume loud enough Kinkade was sure Griffin heard every word and stuttered. 

“Palace.”

The brunette stilled his lap before slowly lifting his head and turning to look over his shoulder at the king. “What?” He asked a mixture of confusion and indignation. 

“You called this a house. It is in fact a palace. But is my home. And now yours.” He gave water tribe boy a teasing smile. 

“That is what you choose to focus on? Really?” The blue-eyed boy asked bewildered. 

“It got you to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes. And to stop tantruming.” Kinkade enjoyed watching the embarrassed flush spread across his gift’s cheeks and the pouted lower lip. 

“I'm not tantruming.” He pouted turning back around to pour into his legs again.

“You are. But it is understandable of someone in your position. And I am willing to put up with it within the confines of this room for a short while. When you are brought to me in court tomorrow. You cannot behave this way.” Kinkade once again began to scent his new concubine and stroke the outside of his legs. “You will be given rules and expected to follow them. For tonight you only need to answer my questions and sleep soundly by my side. If you do not wish to give your name, I will just have to call you my blue moon pearl. But I still would like to know your age.”

Kinkade felt the grumbled words more so than he heard them. So, he carefully slid his hand under the boy’s chin to lift it and look down into his eyes. Lip quiver and eyes watering again. He raised an expectantly brow. The boy sucked in his lips and frowned before looking away from the young king. “Like it really matters to you. But if you need it to ease your conscious or justify yourself.” The boy sassed before Kinkade felt the fight start to drain from the … “14 Next lunar cycle I will be 15.” child. He truly was no more than that. Two years younger than himself when he was forced to take the throne after his father's passing. He had excepted a child into his consort. 

Kinkade's hands stilled at the words as he absorbed them. Carefully curtailing his scent to exude calmness for the Omega in his lap and releasing his chin. Not wanting his discomfort to be caught. Or his anger at Prorok for putting both of them in this position. Less he confuses it with anger at him. 

“I…” the boy started tremors picking up again. Once again, his frame stiffening. “I…”

“You may speak freely tonight little one.” Kinkade prodded softly. Kissing the boys crown once more. “What do you want me to know about you. If not your name.” He added with a bit of a teasing tone. 

“I… I've never done anything.” He said softly his voice wet and the smell of fear growing quickly. “I… I haven't… haven't had a heat even.” The sobs sounded quickly as Kinkade could not suppress his own jerk and anguish at the last words the Omega spoke. He felt chill bumps raise under his fingertips along the boy’s skin. The cool night air finally making it's way into the room from the windows. 

Kinkade slowly shifted the two of them to lay on their sides in his bed. And pulled a cover over the both of them. Curling himself around the crying boy. Pressing his chest firmly to the omega's back. He shushed and cooed the boy holding him close. “Do not let those things trouble you for now. I gave you my word, you not fear that tonight. And I am an alpha of my word. Try to sleep for me little one. For tomorrow will not be as simple.” 

He held and made comforting sounds touches and scents for the boy till he cried himself to sleep in the king's arms. Only then did Kinkade follow him into the realm of dreams.


	3. fitful sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance hasn't given up to his fate yet.

The quiet tinkling and chimes of chain links clinking woke Kinkade from his slumber. Only for his tired eyes to be met with the darkness of night. Only illuminated by the moon and stars through the windows. And a warm and empty spot in the bed where his concubine should’ve been. He announced his awake fullness with a deep sigh before sitting up slightly. The sound of the chains silencing. And the smell of fear once more growing. “come back to bed and sleep. I would like to get some rest before my meetings.” The alpha said tiredly allowing the annoyance at being awakened to drip into his voice and scent. He reached out and took the frozen omega’s arm into his hand. He hadn’t gotten far before the king had noticed. His tired eyes locked with the blue ones seized like a startled prey animal. He pulled him closer to the bed catching on the motion as the boy’s knees hit the bed. Of the omega closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath before catching Kinkade off guard as he lunged forward to tackle him. Knocking him down to the bed on his back. the chains binding the water tribe boy’s wrist pressing into his throat. Tightly gripped in the kid’s hands his eyes closed tight and the smell of distress fear anger and frustration pouring from the young omega straddling his chest trying to cut off his air flow. 

The initial shock keeping Kinkade still till his brain caught up to the fact he couldn’t breath and the pain of the chain bruising his neck registered. Even the cold tears dropping onto his face from above. His bedroom door slamming open the same moment Kinkade grasped the boy’s wrists and flipped their positions to pin the crying boy to the bed on his back. bound hands pinned above his head with his larger hand easily encompassing both the boys. His large thighs and calves holding the now quaking boy’s hips and legs from lashing out. He took a minute to just breath ignoring Griffins questions on his own wellbeing. His guard’s scent of anger growing with the boy below him trembling and growing panicking sobs. He doesn’t even take his eyes off the omega when he finally addresses Griffin. “calm yourself. You are scaring the boy worse.”

“he should be!” Griffin seethed. “he tried to kill you in your sleep your majesty!”  
“no, he did not. I woke up to his attempts to flee. He lashed out in fear. That I do not really blame him for.” Kinkade said finally looking to his friend barely turning his head. He began to once again release a calming scent carding his fingers through the omega's sweat soaked locks, bring the scent glands in his wrists around his ear and down to his neck glands before starting again at his forehead. After a few strokes the water tribe boys sagged into the bed like a puppet with his strings cut. A crying and shaking mess. Whimpers sounded at the press to his scent gland. 

Griffin barely caught himself in an attempt to brush back his own bangs in frustration. Clenching his fist instead in front of his own face before dropping it. “He could have killed you.” Before sassily adding, “my Lord.”

Kinkade sent an unamused glare to his guard while continuing to try to calm down his concubine with ministrations and scent. Changing the configuration of his bindings with his bending. “Many a lowly alpha would consider such words an insult and strike upon their honor worth defending in combat. Let alone a king.” he snarked back. 

“You were sleeping. I'm not saying a puny Omega child could regularly over power…”

A choked sob and cough interrupted Griffin followed by the broken cry of “I want to go home.” Griffin froze and looked at the boy held down by his king. Kinkade slowly rising off the boy. His wrist now bound with a short length of chain each to the collar around his neck. Limiting his range of motion and the amount of leverage he would have so he could not perform the same attack. He settled in next to him pulling to his chest facing. Tucking the omega's head to the crook of his neck. Ignoring the weak presses to his chest. Griffin picking up a muffled cry for his father from his king's ward. Kinkade caught his friend's eyes seeing him pale at the boy’s watery pleas. Griffin's own scent drifting from anger to discomfort. Kinkade let out a few rumbles and chuffs as he held him and once again began carding his fingers through soft lightly curled brown locks. The light struggle once again leaving his charge.

“He wouldn't have even if he could. His heart and stomach weren't in it. He couldn't look at me and was crying. He is a scared child Griffin. I am fine.”

“Are you, my king?” Griffin asked softly. He was struggling just watching his friend hold and console this child slave like he had witnessed his own siblings do for him and his youngers, when they had awoken from a nightmare out of love and care. A sentiment being twisted to override and confuse a child's instincts into seeing the source of his threat as his solace. Being twice as compelling due to his youth and dynamic. 

“I am, as I must be friend.” His king responded softly in kind. Face tight to hold in the emotions he was feeling at the soft pleas. He placed a gentle kiss to the crown of the omega's head as he cried himself to sleep once more. “I would really like to get some rest before my meetings are to begin.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Griffin bowed. “Sleep soundly my king.” before leaving his king's quarters and shutting the door. 

Kinkade took another deep breath, feeling another pang at the heavy scent of distress in his nose. He pulled the blanket once more over their forms. Tucking his cheek to the boy’s head arms loose around his light frame. “I am sorry my little moonstone. Please forgive me one day.” He sealed it with one last kiss before drifting off to his own fitful sleep.


	4. getting ready for an apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is sent to Nadia to prepare him for his public appearance as the king's newest consort.

“How did you sleep my king?” Griffin asked when Kinkade left his room. The alpha lord carefully shutting his door as to not wake the sleeping Omega in his bed. 

“As well as to be expected with Prorok under my roof.” He combed his fingers through his locks after releasing the tie. “It is much to ask of you, but would you extend your post this morning? I wish for the boy to be left to sleep a bit longer. And I cannot say I trust any other alpha guard to not posture and intimidate the boy needlessly.”

“I don't know about that my lord If Iverson wasn't on court duty for you this morning pretty sure your new boy meets all of his peeves.” Griffin started to list out on his fingers. “Male Omega, whiny child, water tribe, non-Bender, small thin framed…”

“That is enough.” Kinkade cut him off hiding his amusement well. 

Griffin shrugged. “Just saying.” Griffin dropped his smug nonchalance. “I will look after your new pet my king. Keep him safe from any wondering alpha stupid enough to let his instincts make him cross you. Do you have any instructions for him, my king?”

“Once he awakes take him to Nadia. She is to get him presentable for court. He is to be there for the mid-day meal and evening. I want him instructed of the rules he is follow. His wrists are to be bound together. And his ankles linked to walk but not run.” 

Griffin nodded at the list. “Alright. Anything else your majesty? What am I supposed to call him?”

Kinkade shirked a bit at the question. Turning away slightly. “A name was not given. So, come up with one on your own. You annoy him enough. Maybe he will finally give up his own.” Kinkade brought his gaze back to Griffin's eyes. “And you were correct. He is 14.”

Griffin blew out a breath. “I don't think I've ever wanted so badly to be wrong.”

“That makes two of us.” Kinkade sighed. “I won't be returning to my room before my meetings. I'll send the beta servants to collect my attire and bring it to the bath. Besides them let no one…”

“Else near the kid while he is out. You got it, your majesty.” Griffin cut him off with a smile ignoring the mild stumble as Kinkade shifted the stone slab he was standing on. 

“You are lucky I enjoy your company most days.” Kinkade said as he walked away down the hall to his private bath. 

“I think you meant to say every day my king.” Griffin sing songed back before Kinkade turned down the next hall leading to the stairs. 

Griffin returned to his position as regal guard in service to his king. Waiting up well past his normal shift for the water tribe boy to awake. The sound of chains clanking finally alerting him to the fact he was up. And most likely trying to remove his bindings once more. Griffin silently entered the room to find the boy on the floor trying to pry the now long lead from the floor where it was anchored near the bed. He slammed the door to draw the boy’s attention. The water tribe boy was quick to drop the chain and move as far away from the alpha as he could still tethered to the floor. Trapped low on all fours. The bright blue eyes tracking him as he moved closer. It didn’t take long for griffin to get a whiff of his fear.

“take it easy.” Griffin spoke first. Bringing himself to stand near the anchor point. “if you behave and listen to me, I won’t even have to touch you. Think you can do that guppy?” he watched as the omega sucked in his lower lip eyes watering, but he did not answer or move besides to grab the chain leash and try to pull on it. leaning away with the full weight of his body on his neck. The guard let out a tired sigh. “I’m not going to touch you. No alpha besides the king or someone he expressly gives permission to is allowed to lay a hand on you in the way you are freaking out about right now. Just calm down. I just need to get you to the valide Nadia. Remember her? Get you cleaned up again, groomed, new clothes. Restroom needs. Bet you want to empty your bladder. I know I want to. And you are holding me up.” Griffin shrugged trying to be casual. However, the boy just shifted to get more leverage on the chain. “come on she didn’t hurt you.”

“no. she just handed me over to someone else to do it.” the water tribe boy said venomously.

The alpha frowned deeply allowing his annoyance to seep into his scent. “alright enough of that already.” He stomped his foot while raising his fist causing the stone pin anchoring the omega’s tether to shoot out for him to grab. The boy falling back at the quick release of tension. Though he made haste to scramble to his feet. Griffin took hold of the newly released chain end. “do not speak poorly of the king. He went out of his way to bestow a great deal of compassion and understanding to you and your new circumstances.”

“oh, I should be grateful he didn’t just hold me down while he did as he pleased with me?” the kid bit out.

“yes, you should. Many of others would have. And many more would have done far worse after that stunt you pulled last night. An attempt to harm the king is grounds for execution for most. Very least some public lashings. You are getting neither. Be grateful. And follow directions. It will make all of this that much easier for you.” Griffin tightened his grip on the chain in his hand at the cleared look in the boy’s eyes.

“yeah, no I’d rather take the difficult path.” Griffin braced his stance as the water tribe boy rushed him. However, he dropped at the last minute to slide between his legs. Keeping his hold tight on the chain. The guard however swiveled and brought his foot down on the chain to halt his move and jerking the boy flat to the floor.

“alright. You asked for it.” he attached the end of the chain to his belt before getting to the omega before he was able to get to his feet. Grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. Fastening the chains at his ankles to his belt to stop them from kicking. He didn’t really have a way to stop the elbows from digging into his upper back. but it wasn’t like the kid could get enough leverage to do a real strike.

“let me go!” the boy yelled as he struggled. The growing scent of an omega in distress quickly growing over whelming this close to his face.

“not happening. And it’s your own fault. I was just going to have you follow me. You are the one who wanted to be stupid.” Griffin said heading towards the harem rooms. “and now you are going to have me stinking like a spoiled omega. Now I have to bathe before bed.”

It didn’t take long for the water tribe boy to tire himself out and stop struggling. But it wasn’t until he was sweaty, and it was soaking into griffin’s own clothing. It had the guard slightly concerned for how fast he was worn out. But he was happy to not struggle balancing his charge.

Nadia however picked up on it quickly once he arrived at the entrance to the harem. “what are you doing James?” she hissed. Coming up to him. “why is he so sweaty? What did you do to him? Put him down.”

Griffin was already in the process of unhooking the restraints from his belt. “he’s fine. And he was being a little shit. So, I had to carry him like a brat.” Griffin defended.

“you heard the lady put me down!” the omega shouted. Interrupting their talk.

“oh, I will put you down.” Griffin said with a smile. and he made like he was going to drop him. Causing the boy to grab onto his tunic in a death grip. The guard’s chuckles being felt by the boy.

“that’s not funny.” The water tribe boy said.

“I disagree.”

“that wasn’t funny James. Have some compassion.” Nadia scolded helping the omega to his feet as James sat him down. The beta looking over the omega pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. The boy flinching under her touch.

“yeah the patience I have for the guppy went out the window when he tried to run off this morning.” He shrugged. “the king wishes for him to be cleaned and dressed for presentation in court at the midday meal. And for you to instruct him on his conduct.” Griffin kept a tight grip on the leash attached to the boy’s collar.

“that is easy enough. But first. We need to get you cooled down sweetie.” Nadia patted at the boy to move him along. Griffin followed after. “and where do you think you are going?” Nadia asked side eyeing the guard.

“he’s a little trouble maker. I’m not leaving till he’s in court.” Griffin said following them still holding the leash. “you’ll be thanking me after he tries to bolt on you.”

“you are going to cause more trouble than this little omega.” She sassed. But allowed him to follow them to the baths. Informing the beta and omega attendants to get cool drinking water for the omega, but only have beta’s in the room with griffin following. Once they were alone in the room she kneeled down and started unhooking the shackles at the water tribe boy’s ankles. She also removed the shackles from his wrists. The omega looking at her in shock as he rubbed his wrists. “how about a quick restroom break? The chain is long enough to give you some privacy.”

The omega nodded his head eagerly. She smiled at him and took him to a door way with a curtain. Going past it was the area for relieving himself. Griffin released enough chain to let him do so while standing outside with Nadia. “don’t do anything stupid. Please just do your business and come out. If you don’t, I will have to go in with every time in the future. you got that guppy?”

He was not answered. But he was pleasantly surprised when the omega came out a short time later, not looking at either of them. “you did very good sweetie.” Nadia said carding her fingers through his hair. Her smile fell a little at his flinch. “I won’t hurt you swee…”

“no, you’ll just let someone else do that.” The omega pouted holding himself tightly arms gripped tight and hunched over. Griffin watched as Nadia deflated her normally happy smile dropping considerably.

“hey, listen here you little…” griffin started to snap at the omega. The smell of angry alpha drifting from him. The boy starting to tremble and shrink into himself more.

“James stop. That’s enough.” She placed a calming hand to his arm. “thank you for your concern, but I got this.” She took hold of the chain from James hand and pushed him back from the scared omega. A sad smile on her face. “I can see how you might see it that way. And I don’t blame you. I’m sure a lot of this is very new and very scary for you.” She reached forward and took one of the boy’s hands in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. He didn’t look up at her though. “my job here is called the valide. Do you know what that is?” he shook his head still not meeting her patient gaze. “I look after the wellbeing and presentation of all the concubine here. omega or beta. Young and old. Though you are definitely my youngest. So, this is going to be a learning experience for the both of us.” She brushed a hand threw his hair again. “I cannot dictate to the king. And he has final say on who and what happens to those in his consort. But I can say that I will make sure the needs for your wellbeing both mental and physical are met to the best of my ability within those confines. If you need anything, it is within your ability and right to ask to see me at any time it doesn’t interfere with the king’s wishes or the commission of court.” The omega finally looked up at her with water eyes. Griffins angry scent dying down. “I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability. And I will always give my honest opinion to the king on what I feel you need to be well. I can’t control what he does with that information or the decision he comes too. But our king is not a cruel man. He does not want to hurt you unnecessarily. He even made sure and courtier brought me down a message from him. He told me what you told him last night. Hm. that you were 14 and haven’t had a heat yet.”

Griffin bodily jerked at that information. Eyes wide in shock. The movement drawing Nadia’s attention and a quivering lip of the omega, he squeezed the female beta’s hand tighter. Nadia turned her attention back on him. “I told the king with that information that it would be very unhealthy for you to be taken to bed by anyone before your first heat. And in doing so would jeopardize your health. And if I know my king, that means he will not do so. So, you don’t have to worry about that right now ok. You just have to learn the what is expected of you to be presented in court with his majesty. No one else is allowed to touch in such a way. And neither I nor James.” she patted the guard’s arm. “Will let anyone do that either. And if anyone tries by the order of the king they are to be lashed. If they succeed. Which means James, myself, and other guards failed in our duty, they are to be executed. Does that information help to calm you a bit?”

The boy let out a pitiful sob head thrown back before he threw himself into Nadia’s arms. She quickly enclosed her own and hugged him to herself. Consoling him gently and stroking his hair rocking him softly. “You will be alright sweetie. You’re strong. I know you will be fine. It’s ok to be scared, but it will lesson in time.”

“Yeah keep him just like that for a minute. I need to use the Lou too.” With those words the alpha passed the curtains after clipping the leash to the beta's belt. 

Nadia rolled her eyes at that taking notice of the servants returning with water and ice in a pitcher. She reached up to cup the omega's cheeks. “Come this way sweetie. Sit and have something to drink.” She led him to a bench at the edge of the large bath at the center of the room. Meant to accommodate many. However, she had it cleared of use till she was done with her newest charge. After he was seated, she hooked the leash to an anchor under the stone bench. The omega not noticing as the other servants we're quick to draw his attention and tip the cool golden cup to his lips. The servants holding his hands back from taking the cup himself to prepare him for that day’s meal. Another helped Nadia lay soaps and oils beside the tub with soft sponges, brushes and cloths. 

The water tribe boy pushed away from the other servants with a cough into the back of his hand. “I can do that myself.” He coughed a few more times to clear his airway. 

“In court, you will be fed and given drink by the king. You must consume all his offerings and only what he gives you.” Nadia informs the omega as she moved in front of him shoeing away all the other attendants. “But before that, we need to get you cooled down and clean off all this sweat and smells of distress. You must look and smell appeasing for the king and his guests.” she carefully placed her hands besides him on the bench. Taking in the panicked look and beginning of trembling. Bright blue eyes becoming glossy. “Shush, it is only us in here now. We'll be quick. Once you are seated in the bath you'll be covered. I'll let you wash the front of your body. I will only touch your back and hair ok.”

She watched with a soft smile as the water tribe boy twisted the Hem of his robe. “Would… would you turn around. So, you can't see? I don't…”

“That is perfectly fine. Take your time and tell me when it's safe to look.” Nadia said standing and turning her back on the bath. It took a few minutes, but she finally heard the sound of splashing water. 

Another minute passed before a timid voice reached her ears. “Ok. I'm… I'm in the water.”

“Is it ok for me to turn around now?” 

There was another silence. “Yes.”

Nadia took her time turning. Eyes catching on the robe neatly folded on the bench. And a little omega sitting patiently in the water looking at bottles of soaps sniffing them. She smiled to herself at the simple pleasures bringing some calm to the new omega. Nadia made quick work of her own dress and climbed into the bath behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her at the sound of the splashing of her entrance. His face lighting red before he faced away from her. Nadia giggled at the expression. “It's ok. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” She moved in close to him, so she could reach the containers and scrubbers. “Was there one you liked the smell of?”

“This one.” The boy picked up a bottle. 

“Alright. That is a body soap. The ones in the green bottles are for hair. Can you pick one of those out too and pass it…”

A splash sounded behind them and a ripple in the water was felt across their backs. Both going wide eyed. 

“Gah water feels so great. How's it going? Guppy try anything?”

“By the God's James.” Nadia seethed, turning a glare on the guard sitting naked in the far side of the bath. Arms up on the edge and head tilted back.

“What? I'm not looking. I reek of cry baby omega. And my shift should've been over hours ago. So since I need to be here, I'm going to enjoy it and double duty it. Get cleaned and babysit.” He let out a sigh. Nadia placing a comforting hand on the shaking omega. The scent of distress growing. Her own anger being released. “Hey, think you can toss me a rag and some soap?” James asked not moving anything but one hand. 

Nadia whispered into the omega's ear. He snatched up a bottle and rag passing it to the beta. She then turned and threw it at the alpha hit him in the throat. The alpha sat up sharp. Coughing and clutching his throat. He pulled the bottle out of the water. “Gee thanks Nadia.” Said between coughs His voice hoarse. Then the smell hit him. “Gah, ew, this is the crap Sanda uses.”

“And it's all you get here. Jerk. You're not supposed to be in here.” she scolded. But she enjoyed the shift in smell as the omega chuckled.

“I'm being good. I'm far away. Not doing anything. His majesty won't care. It's fine. Just ignore me I'm not even here.”

“Then shut up already. You do anything to scare him I’ll toss you out of my ward without your clothes.” Nadia perked up at the boy in front of her laughed harder. 

He turned to whisper to her, “can you do that?”

“Yes, I can. And I have before. Don’t you worry.” she whispered back handing him a soft cloth, while took a sponge. “can you deserve good for me and wash up with the soap?” He nodded and took the cloth. Nadia took the time to exam his back while he got to work. “How sensitive is your scar sweetie? Is it ok for me to scrub it? Or would it…”

“It's old. I got it when I was 11. Where it's pale it can be very ticklish.” The boy squirmed just at the thought. 

“Oooh, make the guppy squirm.” The guard said with a laugh. 

“Stop calling me that!” The omega shouted slamming his fists on the water's surface. Smell of upset angry omega filling the air. 

Nadia started shushing him. Carefully starting to wash his back. 

“Give up a name to call you and I'll quit. Till then you are the guppy water tribe boy.” 

“James stop being a jerk. He doesn't like it. But,” she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her who was scrubbing at his skin tears pooling in his eyes. “We do need something to call you sweetie.”

“Why does it have you so riled anyway guppy?” James asked.

“You aren't my dad, and you're not my sister. They call me that. You … you don't call me that!” and the tears broke traveling down his red irritated cheeks. 

Nadia was reading to turn on the alpha as she rubbed the soapy sponge in soft circles on the crying boys back. But she was surprisingly hit with the scent of alpha trying to calm a distressed omega. 

“Ok, I won't say it again. But you need to give us a name.”

“It doesn't have to be your name. Just something you will know to answer to.” Nadia asked softly. 

“I don't know anything else.” The boy pouted. But still washing himself. Nadia pulled at his chin gently to lift it up. Taking another cloth, she carefully worked at wiping away the tear tracks. 

Before grabbing the cup of water and giving the boy a drink. “Then I will name you Tuncay. Little bronze moon.” She gave a small smile and peck on the head as the boy's cheeks turned red. “And James will use that too.”

“Yeah sure. I don't see the big deal in giving us his real name though.” The alpha huffed. 

“Can you keep your head tilted back for me?” Nadia asked the boy he nodded and closed his eyes. Allowing her to wash his hair. The sound of James climbing out of the bath to dry and dress sounding behind them. Only interrupted by Tuncay's stomach growling. She felt his scalp heat up under her fingers. 

“Uh…” the boy fidgeted. “Um… can I have a snack like yesterday?” He said ever so quietly. 

Nadia looked to the guard who gave a sad shake of his head. If the kid was hungry when in court, he'd be less likely to fight being fed. Making it easier for him to follow the rules. “I'm sorry Tuncay.” She tested the new name on the boy. “But you will get to eat in court. And after if you are still hungry, I will have a snack for you. Be strong and patience for me.” Nadia then began to cup the water and rinse the suds from the boy’s curly brown locks. “You can open your eyes now.” And he did so looking around. Seeing the guard by the door facing away from them and fully dressed in new clothes. “Time to get out. And I'll treat your hair with some scented oils. Then it's time to get you dressed and some makeup and jewelry on you.” Nadia pushed back from him and easily climbed out to wrap a towel around herself. Tying it easily. Then she held one stretched out in her hands and smiled down on the omega. Who was looking from her to the guard. “He won't look.”

“Not looking.” Griffin concurred from his post.   
With those words the water tribe boy kept his eyes locked to the guard before he scrambled out of the water.

Nadia was quick to bundle him up and start to dry him off. “There we go. You are being so good Tuncay.” She started to comb oil into his hair and slick it back away from his face. 

“How… how much contact do… do you have with the southern water tribe?” The boy asked softly while Nadia worked. 

“Only through slaves, I think. We have a few from the northern water tribe too. Healers. Physically our country is too far from both. So, we don't have much contact directly. The fire nation works like a buffer if you will. Why?” Nadia answered. She caught James’s eyes. 

“It's weird. Being called that. It doesn't feel…”

“Like you. Tuncay doesn't fit?”

“Maybe because it's from our culture not his.” The guard mumbled to himself. 

“No, it doesn't. I… my name is Lance.” He looked up at valide and gave a week smile. 

She smushed his cheeks together. “That is a very fitting name.”

“Why was that so hard?” 

“None of your business!” Lance sassed back. 

“Why you little…” James turned on him. 

“Enough! Go outside the next room James.” Nadia cut him off. Ignoring the omega sticking his tongue out at the guard. “And you.” She pinched his cheeks, “will do well to not instigate him. He is very much considered of higher status then you. You will have to learn to defer to him.” She released his cheeks. Leaving him to rub them while she unhooked his leash. “Come along now. Off to the next room to get you dressed and done up.”

He got up and followed her easily. Which caused more annoyance with the guard as he followed, Lance held the towel around himself tighter as they passed him. Nadia took the small trip to fantasize out loud about how she was going to decorate him. The boy froze at her words of…

“Piercings?” He stuttered out. 

“All of the concubine here have piercings. The decoration shows our king's great wealth. And indictive of his power. Our king is known as the Midas of Liuzhou. A title he inherited from his own father.” Nadia answered.

“What better way to show his control over his property than to have it imbedded in it?” James added enjoying just a tad at his paling face. 

However, Nadia picked up the scent his distress and quickly made to mediate it. “Maybe you'd sit still and let me do your ears first? It doesn't hurt a lot. Nothing crazy till you get used to it.” She worried her lip as he brought his hands up to cover his ears. 

Nadia wasn't quick enough to stop James further antagonistic comments. “Oh, I'm going to keep this one in mind for suggestions for the king.” James moved behind Lance. Startling the boy to walk once more with Nadia. “You misbehave, do anything wrong. We'll mark the punishment on your body. With a piercing. The king should have no qualms of that.” He said to the concubine. “He gets at least two.” James addressed Nadia. “One for each problem he caused last night.”

Nadia stopped the guard outside the room she pushed the water tribe boy into. “You are to stay out here. And I do not appreciate you using me to punish him. That will not help me to gain trust.”

“No, but it will help him learn respect. Finish getting him ready. Only two hours before here is to be in the Court.”

“I'll complete my job. You do yours. Stay out of my dressing room.” She sassed and went past the curtains she had sent the boy through.


End file.
